<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art for Another Man's Poison by kingstoken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960291">Art for Another Man's Poison</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken'>kingstoken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cover Art/Fan Art [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cover Art, Multi, slight nsfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:47:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for Another Man's Poison</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cover Art/Fan Art [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WIP Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Art for Another Man's Poison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kribban/gifts">kribban</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fic cover and banner for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919056">Another Man's Poison</a> by kribban, created as part of the WIP Big Bang 2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>